Alien Ohana Extensions: Jumba's Exwife Returns
by Cydra
Summary: Jumba's exwife Huga is coming to visit for the weekend. Jumba is terrified. And the situation worsens when five new experiments activate. 6th story in Alien Ohana Extensions series.
1. The Telegram of Doom

Alien Ohana Extensions

The Return of Jumba's Ex-wife

Chapter 1: Telegram of Doom

This story takes place in the two-week timespan of Morph being stuck in his EnigMorph form. It was about halfway through the first week and things were pretty tranquil. Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley were watching TV. "This show is very fascinating," said Pleakley. "There are so many themes; the soap saga, the garden-care documentaries, and the adventures at McDonald's." "Those are the commercials, Pleakley," said Lilo.

Then the doorbell rang. "Who turn is it to get it?" asked Lilo. "Jumba's," said Pleakley. "It better bot be attempt to sell insurance again," grumbled Jumba as he got off the couch and walked to the door. He opened the door to see who it was. A small robot with a blue cap hovered in the doorway. "Is this the residence of Mr. Jumba Jookiba?" beeped the robot. "I am Jumba." "I have a telegram for you, sir," said the robot holding out a small envelope. "Is this singing telegram?" asked Jumba. "I am programmed to deliver telegrams," beeped the robot. "Not sing them." The small robot flew away.

"Who is it from?" asked Lilo. "Envelope does not say," said Jumba. He took the telegram from its envelope and began to read out loud. "Dear Jumba, stop. I have heard about your banishment to Earth, stop. I have decided to stop by for three days to see how you are doing, stop." As Jumba was reading, Pleakley was walking out of the kitchen and mistaking the 'stops' for orders to stop. Jumba read the last bit of the telegram, "Signed, gasp, Huga!" Jumba let out a loud yell of despair similar to the one in Brother Bear that sounded all over the island and passed out.

Not too many moments later, there was another knock on the door and Draco stuck his head through the doggy door. "We heard Jumba-" Draco was cut off when EnigMorph and Chip opened the door and slammed Draco's head into the wall. "We heard Jumba shriek and we came right over," said Chip. Chip looked around and asked, "Where's Draco?" The door swung closed revealing that Draco was still in the doggy door. "I'm okay," said Draco in a daze. Then Draco and Chip finally noticed Jumba's unconscious form on the floor. "Draco!" yelled Chip. "Revival maneuver-3!" Draco grabbed an ice bag out of one hiding places and used his ice breath to cool it. He placed it on Jumba's head, put Jumba on the couch, and extended his four wings and started fanning Jumba. Jumba slowly regained consciousness. "Are you okay Jumba?" asked Chip. Jumba grabbed Chip and hugged him very tightly while sobbing loudly. "It's horrible 6-2-9! You must help me!" "What's happening Jumba?" asked Lilo. "Is Hamsterviel after you again?" "Even worse!" cried Jumba. "My ex-wife, Huga, is coming to visit for the weekend!" There were several gasps that brought down the oxygen content in the room. "Huga?" cried Pleakley. "Your ex-wife that is your worst fear and switched brains with you for a month and been sold for 10 Kweltikwans before leaving you?" "Yes," cried Jumba. "Wow Pleakley," said Lilo. "You have a good memory." "I've writing down all I've heard about her," said Pleakley pulling out a folder that was stuffed to the seams. "Maybe it won't be so bad," wheezed Chip who was still in Jumba's grasp. Jumba started shaking Chip back and forth very fast. "Won't be so bad! How can you say that? Everyday after I married her I had to endure her constant nagging and bickering. She scared me and most of my experiments out of our wits. And if she finds one experiment while she's here, it'll be the end of my life! What are we going to do!" "The first step is regaining composure and letting go of me," said Chip jumping out of Jumba's arms. His body was greatly dented from the squeezing and shaking. "We'll just have to be on our best behavior especially Stitch." "No, no, no," said Jumba. "She must not be allowed to see 6-2-6 or any genius experiment. If she sees them, her rage will know no bounds. They will have to go into hiding while she's here." "Okay then," said Lilo. "Come on Stitch we better tell your cousins the news."

Sorry it took me so long to start typing this story. One of my CPUs crashed and the original story was stuck inside it. Please review.


	2. Never put your pods in one bag

Alien Ohana Extensions

Jumba's Ex-wife Returns

Chapter 2: Never put your pods in one bag

Word spread quickly throughout the island about Huga's visit. Several of the experiments remembered Huga and didn't need to be told twice to hide. So it wasn't too long before almost every experiment had vanished. Meanwhile at Gantu's ship, there was slight pandemonium. Gantu had just walked into the kitchen to see sandwiches stacked on all of the counters. "6-2-5, what's going on heeeeere?" Gantu slipped on a bottle of vinegar and fell on his patookie. The bottle bounced off the wall before hitting Gantu in the face and spilling its contents. Gantu spat in disgust and said, "I hate vinegar." Then 625 ran into the room and said, "Gantu? Thank goodness you're here. Quick get help me find that dehydrator so I can shrink these sandwiches down to size." "What for?" asked Gantu as we wiped the vinegar off his face. "I'm going over to Hamsterviel for the weekend." Coincidentally Hamsterviel had just appeared on the monitor to here 625. "Oh no you don't!" said Hamsterviel. "I do not want that baloney-smelling experiment in my cell. He'll make a total mess of the place." Uncharacteristically 625 got on his knees and pleaded, "Please let me come over. If you do I'll never bother you again." Inside Hamsterviel's cell, Fibber beeped. "Why do want come here anyway?" asked Hamsterviel. "Jumba's ex-wife is coming for the weekend," cried 625. Gantu had been drinking some water to get rid of the vinegar flavor while 625 was talking and spat it out. Hamsterviel did a similar thing with his water bottle. "HUGA!" cried Hamsterviel. "The bane of Jumba's life is coming to visit!" "I've heard terrible things about her," said Gantu. "She's the one who made Jumba go bald." "No, that was Clip," said 625. "But she made tear out a lot of hair." "6-2-5, get in the transporter post-haste!" said Hamsterviel. "I do not want that giantess of torture to find me. She still remembers what I did to her flowers. Gantu, do not call unless you find a new experiment." 625 hurriedly got into the transporter and beamed off to Hamsterviel's. "Well this is just great," Gantu said to himself. "Now there won't be experiments to recapture, I can't attack the trog's house, and Hamsterviel and 6-2-5 are gone for three days." Suddenly the truth of those last few words dawned on Gantu. And if anybody in town had good hearing, they would have heard someone yell, "YAHOO!"

Meanwhile, at Lilo's house, preparations for Huga's visit were being made. While Draco and Stitch were gathering up all the trash, Draco heard a shout from far away. "Did you hear that?" asked Draco to Stitch. "Naga," said Stitch. Meanwhile Pleakley, Lilo, and Chip were tidying up the house. EnigMorph was tending to outside repairs. Jumba was still sitting on the couch because he still felt woozy. "Are you feeling better?" asked Pleakley. "A little bit," said Jumba, "but ice in ice bag is beginning to melt." Then Chip paused and yelled out the window, "Hey Morph!" Morph poked his head through the window and said, "Yes?" "Where did you put those five experiment pods we found?" asked Chip. "I put them a small rubber bag I found in the kitchen, why do you ask?" Suddenly, Jumba's ice bag started to glow with a golden light. Jumba threw the ice bag off his head and onto the floor. The ice bag continued to glow and now started to grow to a large size. Then the ice bag exploded, releasing white light. When everyone uncovered their eyes, they saw five experiments standing where the ice bag was.

One experiment was red and cup-shaped with small arms, legs, and a straw-shaped antenna. Another experiment looked like a block with a face on one side along with cat-like ears, paws, and tail. The third experiment looked a lot like Alien Grey except it was purple and had pointed ears and a long antenna with an eyeball on the end. Then there was an aquamarine experiment that resembled a bullfrog with a seal's tail and six large catfish's whiskers framing its wide mouth. The last experiment had Sample's body except glass-green. Its head had a mouth and nose like Stitch's, but it had a large glassy eye in the middle of its head. And instead of having a pupil, iris, and cornea like other eyes, it just showed a reflection of what it was starting at, like a mirror. Small hook-shaped ears were positioned on the back of its head. "What are experiments are these?" asked Pleakley. Morph showed a profile of each experiment respectively on his screen;

Experiment 159- primary function: hiccup-inducement

Experiment 287- primary function: creativity inhibitor

Experiment 370- primary function: psychokineticist

Experiment 564- primary function: current manipulation and whirlpool generator

Experiment 620- primary function: event reflection

"What does the last one mean?" asked Draco. Jumba picked up the mirror-like experiment and said, "Ah, 6-2-0 is designed to reverse anything that is looking in mirrored-eye. Speech, movement, even powers can be reversed. Jumba was truly in genius mood when he created 6-2-0." "I'll call him Esrever," said Lilo. "Esrever?" asked Stitch. "You know, 'reverse' spelled backwards." Lilo looked at the other experiments and said, "And I'll call you Hiccer, Blocky, Psyche, and Riptide. Now what to do with you?" Suddenly Blocky leaped at Lilo and bit her on the hand. "Ow!" yelled Lilo as she yanked her hand out. She examined her hand and saw that she wasn't bleeding. "Well, what should we do with them?" asked Draco. Lilo thought and thought but said, "I can't think of anything." "Oh no," said Jumba. "2-8-7 has inflicted little girl with mental blockage and new ideas will not come to her head for 24 hours. Now we can't find perfect place for experiments and ex-wife will be here in 15 minutes! What are we going to do?" Morph held up a tennis racket and said, "Tennis anyone." Jumba smacked his forehead in frustration and then said, "6-2-6, 6-2-8, 6-2-9, you must act like ordinary Earth pets and robot while ex-wife is here. 6-3-0.2, stand in corner and act like hunting trophy. Everyone else, hide activated experiments." Lilo picked up Hiccer and hid him in the pantry. Pleakley picked up Blocky, avoiding getting bitten, and put him in the trunk in his and Jumba's room. Stitch took Psyche and hid him in the attic. Draco and Chip took hold of Riptide and threw him into the bathtub. Jumba placed Esrever on Nani's dresser. EnigMorph walked over to the corner and stood in an impressive position. No sooner had they all finished, the doorbell rang. "It is Huga," gasped Jumba. Stitch and Draco quickly reverted to their pet forms while Chip pretended to be a robot. Jumba sucked in his breath and opened the door.

Will our heros be able to withstand Huga's visit? How will they be able to control the new experiments? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review.


	3. The Duchess of Disaster

Alien Ohana Extensions

Jumba's Ex-wife Returns

Chapter 3: The Duchess of Disaster

Standing in the doorway was a female member of Jumba's species. She wore a green shirt and an orange skirt. She wore a blue hairband, earrings, and lipstick. She wore her blonde hair in a beehive style. "Jumba," she said in a similar accent to Jumba's. "It is good to see you again." "Hello Huga," said Jumba dejectedly. "Will you help me with my luggage?" asked Huga. "I will have my servant robot bring them in," said Jumba. Chip looked around for the robot. Draco elbowed him and whispered, "That's you." "Oh yeah," muttered Chip. Chip walked to the door and said in a robotic monotone, "How may I assist you, madam?" "Bring in my luggage," said Huga pointing at a large pile of suitcases. Chip almost protested but he remembered he was supposed to be a mindless robot. As Chip struggled to bring in the heavy luggage, Huga was brought inside and introduced to everybody. As soon as Huga was told that Stitch and Draco were exotic Earth pets, Huga saw EnigMorph. "What fine hunting trophy you have," she said. "Er, yes," said Jumba. "Pleakley and I caught it ourselves. Isn't that right Pleakley?" "What? Oh yeah! We found him in the jungles of Central Africa." "What is it," asked Huga. "Um, the natives called it 'The Elephant-Devourer'," said Jumba quickly. "Ooh, it looks so alive," said Huga, turning her back on Morph. Suddenly Morph got an itch in his nostrils and sneezed loudly. "What was that?" asked Huga. "Er, um, bless you Pleakley," said Jumba. "Huh?" "Don't be silly Pleakley," said Jumba. "Don't you remember your allergy attack?" "What?" Stitch hurriedly elbowed Pleakley in the back. "Oh yeah, my allergies," said Pleakley. "I have horrible sneezing fits." "Where is your robot servant?" asked Huga. Chip meanwhile was trying to drag the suitcases in with all six of his arms. "Assistance required, assistance required!" cried Chip. "Your robot is not very strong," said Huga. "Not to worry," said Jumba. "I have trained pets to do manual labor," said Jumba. Stitch and Draco grabbed some of the suitcases and hauled them inside.

"Now that I'm here," said Huga. "It's time to do what I came here to do?" "Relax?" asked Lilo. "No, I'm here to make sure that Jumba is living civilized life here and I see that adjustments must be made." "Oh no," whispered Jumba. "Walking noodle, fix up lunch, little girl and animals, unpack my clothing, robot servant, prepare room, and as for you Jumba," said Huga grabbing Jumba's shirt, "My trip has been and I desire some good hand treatment." "Jumba looked like he wanted to weep. "You may start with rubbing my sore feet," said Huga sitting on the couch.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Pleakley was having trouble cooking, as Huga was particularly picky about her food. "I can see why Jumba made Frenchfry," said Pleakley. "He needed a cooking experiment to keep up with Huga's demands." He opened the pantry to get some green olives and came face to face with Hiccer. "Uh-oh," said Pleakley. Hiccer's antenna pointed at Pleakley and flashed yellow before Hiccer jumped out of the pantry. "Stop! Hiccup. Huga, hiccup, shouldn't see, hiccup, you! Hiccup!" Hiccer ignored Pleakley and walked off toward the laundry room. Pleakley was about to follow when he heard Huga yell, "What is going on in there?" "Hiccup, nothing," hiccuped Pleakley. "Your, hiccup, meal was getting, hiccup, out of, hiccup, control. That's why, hiccup, I told it to, hiccup, stop." "Why were you telling it that I shouldn't see it." "Hiccup, I'm adding a special, hiccup, ingredient that is a, hiccup, surprise." "Why are you hiccuping?" "Hiccup, it's another, hiccup, effect of my, hiccup, allergies." "Well keep it down! I am trying to enjoy myself!"

Meanwhile, Lilo, Stitch, and Draco were lugging Huga's luggage to Nani's room where Chip was straightening things out. "That Huga is a royal pain," muttered Chip. "You said it, cousin," said Draco. Chip was about to do Nani's dresser when he saw Esrever sitting on top of it. "Oh no, we can't have Esrever in here. Huga will find him." Chip grabbed Esrever off the dresser and tossed him to Stitch. "Hide him in Jumba's room," said Chip. "Ih," said Stitch and he went out into the hall. As Stitch was heading towards Jumba's room, he heard something that sounded sort of like a hiccup. He turned around and saw Hiccer waddling towards him, his antenna pointing at him. Stitch quickly guessed what Hiccer was trying to do and held Esrever in front of him. The yellow flash bounced off of Esrever's mirror eye and hit Hiccer. Stitch quickly grabbed Hiccer and went into Jumba's room. He went to the trunk and opened it up. Blocky jumped out and tried to bite Stitch but Stitch used Esrever as a shield again. Stitch quickly put Hiccer, Blocky, and Esrever into the trunk and shut it. As Stitch added a few more airholes for the experiments inside he wondered to himself, "Why isn't Hiccer hiccuping?"

Meanwhile Lilo has been ordered to draw Huga a bath. She felt a bit more confident with this one because she didn't need to do any creative thinking. She went into the bathroom and started the water in the tub. She was about to leave the room when she heard a gurgling sound. She looked around for a minute and then looked in the tub. Riptide was sitting right beneath the faucet and was drinking all of the water. "Hey that's for Huga's bath!" yelled Lilo. Riptide stopped drinking and gave Lilo a mischievous look. "Uh-oh," muttered Lilo. Riptide opened his mouth again and a waterspout came out, (the tornado kind, not the geyser kind.) Lilo was swept up into the water as it filled the room. In the attic, Psyche was looking through the floor with his second-vision. Unlike most experiments, Psyche was good-natured and mostly wanted to be left to himself. He knew that Lilo would drown in Riptide's flood even though she was a good swimmer. Psyche then used his telepathy to rip away the boards and jumped into the bathroom. He swam over to Lilo and used his psychic powers to make an airtight bubble that had plenty of oxygen. "Well," said Lilo to Psyche as Riptide continued flooding the bathroom, "at least things can't get any worse."

Meanwhile on Gantu's ship, Gantu was singing off-key kareoke at the top of his lungs. Ever since he realized that he didn't have to put up with 625 and Hamsterviel for the weekend, he had been partying like there was no tomorrow. All wildlife had left the area around the ship to avoid hearing the awful singing. So Gantu hadn't been able to hear the container computer beeping until he had reached the end of his tape. He went over to the computer and pressed a button. "Warning; multiple experiment activation," beeped the computer. "How many?" asked Gantu. "5," replied the computer and gave information about the five experiments that were activated at Lilo's house. "Hmm," thought Gantu. "Those pods couldn't have been activated on purpose with Huga here. But since I lost some of those pods to 6-3-0.2, I better check at the trog's house." He grabbed his blaster and capture containers and headed out the door.

Will our heroes be able to control the experiments and prevent Huga from discovering them? Probably not, but will they stop Gantu when he gets there? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. Please review.


	4. Taming the Shrew

Alien Ohana Extensions

Jumba's Ex-wife Returns

Chapter 4: Taming the Shrew

Huga was now lying on the couch with Jumba fanning her. Suddenly she heard something in the hall. "What is that?" asked Huga. "Probably nothing," said Jumba. "Well I want to know what it is," said Huga. "Is probably little girl playing with puppy dog," said Jumba. "Playing? They shouldn't be playing. They should be working." She got off the couch and walked into the hallway. Pleakley, Stitch, Draco, and Chip were holding on to the footlocker and were trying to keep it from escaping. "What are you doing?" asked Huga. "We're placing this, hiccup, box in the, hiccup, attic so it wouldn't, hiccup, be in your, hiccup, way," said Pleakley. "Where is little girl?" asked Huga. "I believe she's running your bath," said Chip. "Well tub should be filled by now, check in on her." Draco climbed off the footlocker and opened the bathroom door a bit. He looked inside to see that the room was completely underwater and Lilo and Psyche were in a bubble. He closed the door and said, "How long can you guys tread water?" "What is that supposed to mean?" asked Huga. The next instant the bathroom door burst open and the floodwater burst out and swept everyone up. They were carried to the living room where EnigMorph was also swept up and then went through the front door. They splashed down on the dirt road in front of Lilo's house. The force of the landing popped the footlocker open and released Hiccer, Blocky, and Esrever.

No sooner then they got up; they heard the sound of heavy footsteps. "Oh no, not now," said Lilo. Then Gantu stepped into the clearing. He spotted all five of the recently activated experiments and said, "What luck! For once the experiments are coming to me!" He bent over to grab them. Stitch and Draco went into alien mode and tackled Gantu. Riptide opened his mouth and let loose another waterspout at Gantu. When Gantu was thoroughly exhausted, Psyche picked up Gantu with his telekinesis and EnigMorph punched him to the other side of the island.

However the glory of victory didn't last very long when Huga yelled, "Experiments! These are your genetic experiments! I should have known that would let your monster go free on this island!" Huga continued to yell at Jumba who had two twitching eyes. Then without warning, Hiccer zapped Pleakley and Block bit Lilo. "Why you little monster," yelled Pleakley then paused and said, "Hey my hiccups are gone!" Similarly, Lilo said, "My mental block, it's gone!" "Esrever must have reversed Hiccer and Blocky's powers and their morality," said Draco. A light bulb popped out of Chip's head as he said, "That's it!" He walked over to Jumba and whispered something in his ear and Jumba smiled. "Oh Huga," said Jumba, "Is that a wrinkle I see on your face?" "A wrinkle! Let me see a mirror." Jumba willingly gave Esrever to Huga. She looked in Esrever's mirror eye and said, "I don't see any wrinkles." Suddenly Esrever's eye flashed and Huga still for a second, then she said, "Oh, Jumba, I'm sorry to have pushed you so hard. Let may take care of you to make it up." "How did you know it would work?" asked Draco. "When you said that Esrever reversed Hiccer and Blocky from bad to good along with their powers, I had a hunch that it would work on personalities too." Suddenly Chip was swept up by Jumba and given a hug. "Oh 6-2-9, you are definitely the smartest of my experiments! How can Jumba ever repay you?" "For one thing," wheezed Chip, "You can stop giving me lethal hugs." Jumba released Chip whose body was crumpled around where Jumba held him. "Now that I don't have mental block anymore," said Lilo; "I can't decide where your one true places are. Hiccer and Blocky can cure people of hiccups and mental block. Psyche can be a fortune-teller. Riptide can work with the lifeguards to help save people. And Esrever can reverse the powers of experiments whose powers are to bad be used for good." "Oh, little girl, you are so full of clever ideas," said Huga. "This is going to be excellent weekend," said Jumba.

That's it for this fanfiction. Now I think I'll be working on those Xiaolin Showdown fanfictions I promised. Please review.


End file.
